Remnants of Skystone Wiki:Formatting Standards
These Formatting Standards detail the way things should be laid out on Wiki pages. They are very much a work in progress, and may undergo revision from time-to-time. If you want to comment on these standards or propose new ones, please voice your opinion on this article's Talk Page. If you notice an article which does not meet these standards, please either tidy it up yourself, or add a tag to the top of the article to bring it to the attention of others. Current Standards These are the current standards as of / / . Pages *'ALL' pages should use simple and correct English. This includes full sentences, correct spelling, and correct grammar. User pages are exempt from this. You may notice that this page includes some unprofessional comments, and they are left there on purpose. *'ALL' pages should start with a simple sentence giving a very quick and broad description. Make sure to bold the article name/subject. Example: Cows are animals that live on farms. *'DO NOT' start pages with a header saying "Item Description". This is a wikia. Everything is a description/info already. *'FORBIDDEN' words on pages: "you", "this page", "OMG", "stuff", * Tags Tags should be used where appropriate. Here is a list of our tags: * : For pages that do not have all of their information. * : For pages that are not finished. This is interchangeable with . * : For pages that are unsightly or broken in the Oasis Skin (the default skin). * : For pages that are not formatted according to the guidelines on this page. * : For pages that have out of date or unconfirmed information. * : For pages that have been severely vandalized. Headings The largest header on a page should be h2 ( header ), moving down through h3, h4, and so on. h1 (=header=) should not be used. Enemy Pages Enemy pages should contain: * An . * The following headings: ** **; Description **: A basic description of the enemy. **; Tactics **: Tips about the enemy's attacks and Strategies to defeat the enemy, organized by class. **; Additional Information **: Advice on items dropped, sprockets which contain data about the particular enemy, and relevance to quests, farming trophies, and other assorted information. **; Related Enemies **: A list of similar enemies. NPC Pages NPC pages should have: * A . * Quest relevance and Related links section. * Map(s) with all the locations of the NPC. Location Pages Location pages should have the following information: * A . * Description of the location. * Sub Areas at the location. * NPCs, Mimics, and Quest Relevance. * A Map of the location. 'Item Pages' Item Pages should include the following: * A . * A description of the item. * Quest Relevance. * Usage of the item. * Furniture and Clothes should be compiled into the page of their category. i.e. "Abyss Wallpaper" should be on the "Abyss" Page 'Brand Pages' Brand Pages are all Clothing and Furniture pages. They should have: * A . * A short description. Something along the lines of "Abyss is a category of furniture" will suffice. * A for each item in the category of furniture or clothes. 'Quest and Mission Pages' Quest and Mission pages should use the template. Parameters: * |brief = A short, one sentence description of the main part of the Quest. * |objectives = All of the objectives in the Quest. * |description = Everything the Quest giver tells you about the Quest. * |location = Where the Quest takes place. * |from = The person who gave you the Quest. * |reward = What you get for completing the Quest. * |prereq = The prerequisites for the Quest. * |notes = Any other information. This line will not show up if it is not specified. Images *Images should usually be saved as .png, or .gif if it is animated. But becareful, saving them as these extensions take up more space. .jpgs take up much less space, but result in poor quality. .bmp'''s are not supported by wikia. Nobody has heard of any other extension. So don't use it. Weirdo. *Try your best not to stretch or alter the image in any way. *Be wary of copyrights. *When uploading, don't forget about adding descriptions and categories. Items * All item pictures should be '''74 x 84 pixels (includes the border). The item picture name should be the same as it is ingame with spaces. All item pictures should be .png, for better quality, low quality is highly noticeable in small pictures like items. Brand Items * See above. Include border, name as it appears in game, .png extension. Maps * Maps of objects should include the picture of the object. * Maps of mimics during quests should include a list saying how many are in each sub area, either in the map, or the caption. * Daily maps should be hosted by an external image host. See Daily Maps#Policy for Uploading Images. * Maps should always be created using blank maps. Blank Steamport Map, Blank Hatchwood Map, Blank Ridgeback Map. Screenshots * Personal Images '''MUST '''have your wiki username in it, or it will be considered garbage. If it is not used, anywhere, it will probably be deleted. Admins love to eat your garbage. Omnomnom. * Screenshots should almost always include a description. Other Table Colors * Table colors should be kept to only the codes in the following table. Category:Policy